Natsu The Black Fire Dragon Slayer
by YodaBenja
Summary: What If Igneel Was A Black Fire Dragon And Not A Fire Dragon? How Would This Affect Natsu And Fairy Tail? Will They Be Friends Or Foes? (First Story) ErzaxNatsu Dark!Natsu Strong!Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**What if Igneel used black flames instead of red ones? How would this affect Natsu, his power level and his relationship with Fairy Tail and its members? **

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

Chapter Start:

-Mission-

Blood stained the walls as The Reaper slowly made his way to the corpse. His hand searched his pocket for the item he had been sent to get.

"Mission Completed." The Reaper said in a calm and serious tone before being engulfed in a black flame.

-Town-

"Got the item?" A man in a cloak asked slowly appearing from an alley. The Reaper drew out of his jacket a small jewel with a dragon scale implanted inside of it handed the item over and took a large sum of money from the unknown man.

"You're just as emotionless as the rumours say, Reaper."

-Dark Guild-

"Completed." The reaper stated burning a crumbled piece of paper in his dark flames.

"So it seems." A tall muscular man got up of a bar stool and faced the man.

"Natsu..." He continued being stopped almost instantly as a blade was put to his neck. "Sorry" the man said looking at the blade as it was put back into its sheath.

"Reaper, it seems as if one of the light guilds is taking action against us. You know what to do." This was a frequent request of Natsu the past few months. Bye now there was probably no guild that hadn't got a request to bring him down, obviously none succeeding.

-Flashback -

"We are here to take you down Reaper you reign of terror is over!" The biggest of the people that stood in front of Natsu said. "Weak." Natsu whispered to himself.

Dark Flames engulfed Natsu and he was suddenly behind the light guild members. "I feel quite insulted that they would only send you trash to take me out." Natsu said in one of their ears and he dropped to the ground holding his head in agony as flames spewed out from every hole on his head.

The next man out of pure rage charged Natsu; who only stepped out of the way and elbowed him in the back making him drop as well. The rest were stunned and terrified, well who wouldn't, their elders were dropped in seconds.

Natsu looked up and started at the only female there was in the group. She had long scarlet hair and was probably the same age as him. She wore a silver breastplate and a knee length blue skirt. "Who are you!?" She said with terror and anger in her eyes.

"I am The Reaper." Natsu said plainly as he turned around walking away "If you don't want to die today." He said softly "You should run!" The last words made everyone but one take a step back.

"You think we will just leave after what you did to Macao and Wakaba?!" A boy with raven hair shouted standing his ground trying to be brave in front of his friends.

"Gray!" The red head shouted as she took his hand trying to get him to focus on her. "I see, it's seems it is unavoidable to cause more pain." Natsu said almost as if he didn't want to cause them harm; which surprised the guild members.

Natsu once again vanished but this time didn't come back. Everyone stood glancing from side to side trying to find where the boy had gone. Suddenly Gray felt his body heat up and he was engulfed in a purple flame.

Natsu had turned his body into nothing but fire and was slowly melting Gray from the inside out like he did with Macao, but this time not stopping. "Gray!" A white haired boy shouted as he turned his right arm to steel and attempted to hit Natsu's flames body.

"Idiot, you can't possibly believe that you can punch fire." Elfman turned to see Erza shine and change into a new set of armour "Flame Empress!" she had changed into a new armament. Her hair was now in two long pigtails and red amour with wings. She rushed forward and sliced the fire with her new blade as it burst into flames.

Natsu started to feel himself lose consciousness and nauseated. Quickly realising that she was sucking his flame into her blade he let out a powerful surge of magic energy nearly killing Gray.

Erza stepped back as her blade shattered and Gray screamed as he felt a new found pain in his body. Gray started to lose his balance as the pain grew and fell to the ground still screaming as Natsu tortured the poor boy.

"I guess you see my point, now fucking run." Natsu said coldly changing back to his human form. "Everyone retreat!" Erza shouted glaring at Natsu with nothing but pure hatred in her eyes. Natsu walked back towards town as the light guilds members ran into the nearby forest.

"Erza." Whispered with a grin on his face "Next time we meet I hope it won't be in such a violent way."

-Dark Guild-

"It seems to be a non submitted guest." The large man said trying to get Natsu to focus once again. "So they shouldn't be a problem for you, probably some low rank mages trying to make a name for themselves." Natsu glanced up at the man his eyes black and emotionless then went back into his previous position staring at the floor.

"Consider them dead." Natsu stated in a voice that could scare a god. "Remember none can live, unlike that time." Natsu remembered the punishment he got for letting Erza and her group go when he was a kid and the threat for the next time he did something like that; but now he no longer had lingering emotions that would stop him from killing anyone unlike that time.

He then put his hand up and waved as he exited the guild hall walking just like that time to the border of town. When there he sensed the magical power coming from the people he would face, a evil grin plastered his face when he remembered the magical aura he could see.

It was the boy from that time but there was someone with him that let of a new energy he had not felt before. Natsu, cautious now that there was a mage with unknown magic, sealed his own aura and went into the woods to sneak up behind them so he could get a better look at the duo.

The male was a lot bigger than he was before and now was wearing a pair of average jeans but no shirt revealing the guild mark on his chest. The other person was a female with blond hair a black mini skirt; she also had a white and blue leather jacket that stopped after her cleavage like her shirt.

However the thing that stood out the most to Natsu was the whip and keys at her side. Each key had its own symbol on it marking what it summoned. 'Celestrial Spirits' Natsu thought, after seeing the keys he instinctively shot a ball of fire at them knocking them of her belt and into the sky.

He then got out of his cover and charged the man of the group as the woman now only had her whip to fight with. The man now shocked that his partner had become useless before the fight even began was too busy to notice Natsu shooting at him at an alarming speed.

Natsu smashed into Gray and sent him into the nearest building. Lucy then ran towards her keys that Natsu had shot away but Natsu grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder slamming her into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hargeon-

"Thanks for riding Fiore Railway." The train driver said as Gray got off the train to Hargeon and looked at the map in his hands showing him the way to his mission. This was to take out the slave driver that lived in the town and used forbidden magic to lure girls to him and onto his boat.

"Sick bastard" Gray said to himself walking around town searching for the man "To think someone could do something like that."

-Magic Shop-

"How much for the dog Celestrial key?" Lucy asked the old man behind the counter. "That would be 20,000 jewel my young lady." Lucy then clearly unhappy with the price got up onto the counter and lifted her leg. "Ok, now how much is it really?" She said in a seductive voice.

-Hargeon- (Lucy)

"Damn geezer only taking of 1,000 jewels must be blind or something." Lucy grumbled stomping out of the store and back onto the streets.

Lucy then walked over a bridge that went over the main part of town when she heard a girl squeal "OMG I can't believe it, Salamander is in town we like gotta go see him before he goes." Lucy turned to see two teenage girls run past her and down some steps that led off the bridge.

Curiously Lucy followed the excited people that led her to a group of girls standing around a man with dark blue hair and a purple robe. Almost instantly Lucy's heart started to beat violently and her eyes turned to hearts as the man looked over at her with a smile on his face.

-Hargeon- (Gray)

"Salamander, OMG he is so handsome" Gray walked towards the voices to find the man he was looking for, Bora! "Hey Bora" Gray shouted over the top of the woman. "Haha I don't know what you're talking about kiddo. I am Salamander here take an autograph." The girls glared at Gray who just ignored them and got into a stance to use his magic.

"**Ice Make: Lance**" Gray shouted and out of his hands shot spears of ice heading straight for Bora hitting the charm and breaking the spell "Damn brat! You think ice can ever beat fire" Bora then shot a purple flame that just froze as Grays ice past by.

Grays ice then made contact with Bora and started to freeze him from his feat up. "You idiot!" Shouted Bora as the remainder of his body was covered in ice. "Thanks." Gray turned to see a blond woman smiling at him which made him blush. "You really saved us there."

Gray then smiled back and the woman who continued speaking "I would like to thank you for what you did. Are you hungry?" The man looked at her confused and then replied with "Yes."

-Restaurant-

"Thanks again for back there. That guy was so creepy using a charm spell like that to make girls love him." Gray chocked his head up after finishing his food and said "No problem I am a wizard it was just a job, but I have to agree that guy was sick."

"Well thanks for the food." Gray got up and turned to leave but he felt a tug on his shirt and turned around to see Lucy with her hand outstretched and her face to the floor. "Ummm?" Gray said confused "W-well I was wondering if I-I could go b-back to your guild wit-with you? I am a wizard but I can't s-seem to find any guilds I-I like."

"Sure." Gray said smiling at the girl who made her face go a light red "I'm Gray. What about you?" "I'm Lucy." Lucy replied "Well Lucy, let's get going" He placed some money on the table and they left for Grays guild.

-Fight-

Gray got up from the rubble and limped out of the building to face Natsu "This time you bastard I will take you down, not for my sake but for the guild and Lucy!" Amused by this show of affection Natsu let his guard to see what Gray would do.

"OK, if you think you can beat me, I will give you 5 minutes were I won't use anything but my physical strength." Natsu said a grin on his face "If you can last that long I will submit" Taking the chance Gray charged Natsu with a blade of ice.

Natsu dogged the attack with ease and went on to kick Gray in the back as he passed by were Natsu once was, angrily Gray got off the ground and froze the floor beneath Natsu. Natsu then jumped into the air grabbed Gray by the head and smashed the back of his head into the ground causing him to be knocked out.

"Didn't even last 30 seconds." Natsu then turned his hand into pure fire and put his hand to Gray's chest. "The weak must submit to the strong icy, not the other way arou..." but before he could finish his sentence he sensed killing intent behind him so he instinctively did a front flip out of the way.

"You hurt a member of Fairy Tail and now you shall pay!" While Natsu flipped he saw something he hoped he would never see again; the scarlet hair of that girl. Erza turned to see Gray unconscious and Lucy on the floor whispering "he's too strong" to herself in fear.

Erza, now furious at Natsu, charged at him and slashed with her sword to meet nothing but air.  
>Then she turned and saw Natsu in the air so she changed into her heavens wheel armour and flew up after him to only be smashed back to the ground almost instantly by a dragon claw.<p>

"You still have a long way to go if you ever want to defeat me red head."Natsu spoke sadistically. "**Re-quip:**___**Faal Zor Kriid**_**!**" Erza suddenly changed into black scaled armour that covered her whole body and held a bow made from nothing put dark lighting.

"If I can't fight you in the air, I will shoot you out of it!" Erza shouted releasing a purple arrow that shot straight towards Natsu. "I see, well unfortunately I am not as stupid as you seem to think I am" Natsu then dropped to the ground as orbs of air formed were he once was and explode.

He then turned to see a little girl with blue hair and a white cat next her. "It's not good to bring youngsters into this red head." Natsu then turned back to Erza and said "I think it's time I end this but it was fun playing with you." Natsu's expression quickly turned from a playful one to a murderous one in seconds it almost seemed like he had changed into a different person.

Black flames surrounded his body and he turned to face the little girl again, he then appeared behind her and karate chopped the back of her neck knocking her out. "Wendy!" Erza shouted now even angrier at the pink haired boy.

Natsu then looked over his shoulder to see a crying blond and slowly walked over to her. Natsu chucked her into the air Natsu then kicked her in the gut making her throw up and faint. "Now red head you can either come with me peacefully or I can just knock you out." Natsu said coldly "You Bastard" Erza replied in a harsh tone.

Erza charge Natsu who just burst once again into flames letting out a tremendous amount of magical energy forcing Erza to kneel before him. "I will never give up!" Erza roared as Natsu dealt a kick to the back of her head making her cough up blood and face plant into the ground.

-Fairy Tail-

"Gray you idiot!" Makarov shouted in his office. "Master Erza has gone to get them back so you shouldn't need to worry." A white haired girl reassured him. "Mirajane, I know that but this is a quest unlike the other S class missions even Gildarts would have trouble completing this one."

"Well I just have a feeling that Erza is going to be a big help to them." Mirajane stated. "Well I hope so we can't have any more members killed by that man's hands." Makarov said as he broke the mug in his grip.

"Call Gildarts he is going on that mission and ending this dispute with phantom lord once and for all by taking out The Reaper." The master said in a commanding tone as Mirajane left the room.

-Dark Guild-

Natsu walked through the doors of the guild holding three people one on his back and the others under his armpits. "I thought I told you to kill them" The big guy from earlier said as he saw Natsu pass him with the unconscious Fairy Tail members.

"If you want them died kill them yourselves." Natsu replied dropping the two under his armpits onto an unoccupied table and then swinging the one on his back around his body and chucking her on top of the others.

"Natsu I am fed up with you!" The master roared causing everyone to look there way "I am the master here not you, if I tell you to do something it is not your chose whether or not you do it!"

Natsu cursed under his breath and after some thought said "If that is how this guild is run I am under no obligation to stay." Rubbing out the guild mark on his shoulder and then walking out through the metal doors.

"Damn it! Go chuck the trash in a cell and find him we are not in a persission to be able to lose someone at his strength" shouted the master his hands glowing a repulsive purple.

-Town-

Natsu put his hood up hiding his face and walked away from the guild hall while his body gave of a large amount of magic dropping everyone he past from the burning pressure. However when he past one man with a brown cloak and orange hair the magical energy coming from Natsu was easily overpowered causing Natsu to drop to one knee.

"It's seems you are the one they call The Reaper." The man said in a playful tone. "What of it?" Natsu said viciously getting back up as his body exploded and flames spewed out of the ball of dark fire. "I see so this is the power of a dragon slayer." Gildarts said with a smile on his face.

"It seems that your all talk kid" Gildarts said as a current of blinding magic shot into the air making a beam that could be seen on the other side of Fiore. "**Dragon Force**" Natsu's flames suddenly grew larger and Gildarts magic disappeared as if it was nothing but a illusion.

"You were saying gramps?" Natsu towered over Gildarts who just sat there in fear of the magic coming from the teen. 'This kid isn't normal, his magic is dark and when you look at him it almost appears as he would kill anyone without a second thought' Gildarts thought 'But I can see that he hasn't given up on himself yet; there is still light trapped away inside him.'

"Why do you kill?" Was all Gildarts said before he got off the ground. "I kill because I want to, I kill because I can." Natsu replied as he grabbed Gildarts and lifted him into the air. "You're not evil kid. I can tell that by looking at your eyes so why?"

Angry at this comment Natsu kneed Gildarts in the stomach and dropped him. "I am evil I have killed dozens and I fell nothing of it." Natsu said turning his back to Gildarts who got up and put his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "If you were truly evil my friends would be dead right now."

Natsu lowered his head, and then walked of sealing his magic. "If you want them to stay that way you better hurry."Gildarts smiled and said "Thanks kid" whilst walking towards the dark guild and Natsu went to sit at a nearby bench. "Watch out for the bigger of the people there his name is Jose the guild master."

"Will do kid." said to himself but was heard by Natsu anyway because of his dragon senses. "Gramps what's your name?" Natsu said still looking down "Gildarts" He replied still walking away from the hooded man.


	3. Chapter 3

-Cell -

Erza woke up to be greeted by nothing but a dark cell "Hello! Gray, Lucy you there!" She shouted drawing the attention of the guard on duty that walked towards the cell he had locked the girl in. "Shut up would you" He said hitting the cage.

"Where are Gray and Lucy!?" Erza shouted at the man. "What gives you the right to demand anything from me bitch!" The man retaliated at Erzas tone by smashing the hilt of his sword into her head drawing blood.

Then Erza started to glow a light yellow and shouted "**Re-quip: Heavens Wheel**" but suddenly she felt a jolt of pain surge through her body and her magical energy drain from her. "What!" Erza yelled as she watched her magical power be consumed into the walls.

"You really think we would allow you to use magic." The guard mocked. "The cells have devices that drain your magical energy when used." The man pointed out as he went to sit back down fed up with the red head.

"And to answer your question the blond is in a cell just like you." He then paused before saying anything about Gray. "The other is probably dead by now, master ordered a public execution for each one of you the boy volunteered to be first, he said something about it was his fault you were here so he should go first."

Erzas eyes widened in shock as the man continued "Doesn't matter though you guys are gonna meet his fate and if I get my way it will be sooner rather than later." Erza then looked up at the man, who was grinning sadistically as he watched the girl grow angrier and angrier.

BOOM!

-Dark Guild-

Gildarts broke through the metal doors using his crash magic turning it into nothing but little bricks. "The hell does this guy want!" shouted one of the guild members with an angry look on his face.

They looked over at the man and instantly threw themselves at him but the man simply put his hand in front of his face and they were all shot back into the wall. "Where are the group of fairy tail members that came here?" The man shouted to only meet deft ears.

The dark guild continued to rush Gildarts in an attempt to kill him but each time they tried before they could even touch him, they would be sent into the wall once again. Gildarts, now fed up with the endless waves of people picked one up and pushed him onto a table and asked, now angry "Where are the fairy tail wizards!?"

"The-They are i-in the ce-cell room." He replied terrified of the man towering over him and in pain from being pelted into a brick wall. "Show me!" He said as the other members watched the figure walk towards the rusting door leading to his guild mates.

"What are you doing wimps!?" Everyone looked up to see a man in a black cloak and a metal pole replacing his right arm. "Gajeel! This guy is screwed now; the only people in this guild that can take him down are Master and Reaper!"

Gildarts paid no attention to the dragon slayer as he continued to walk towards the doors which enraged Gajeel "You think you can just ignore me old man!" He shouted extending the metal pole but as soon as it looked like it would collide with the gingers back the metal started to break down into hundreds of squares.

"You have no chance at beating me." He said simply once again heading towards the door which just added to the iron users furry. "What! Come and say that to my face old man!" Gajeel shouted as Gildarts turned around to meet him face to face.

Suddenly Gildarts disappeared and the dark guild members searched for him, to only see what was left of the guild hall, when they heard a laugh come from above. As they turned they lost all hope of stopping the man, what they saw was Gajeel being held up by his hair battered and unconscious.

His clothing was ripped so you could see his bare chest that had an x mark cut out of his flesh. Their eyes shot to the man holding him and they dropped to their knees in fear. Gildarts stood there his facial expression that of a demon; he jumped down and threw Gajeel into a group knocking them over as he walked for the final time to the cell block.

"Now, I am just gonna get my friend and leave." He said smiling scaring the wizards even more "Unless someone wants to stop me?" Almost instantly all of the mages shook their heads "Good" Gildarts replied to their movement and continued on his way.

-Cell-

Erzas eyes widened as she saw Gildarts walk into the cell block with the key and simply walked to the lock opened it and said 3 words "Go save them." Understanding what he meant she shouted "**Re-quip: Flight Armor**" As she shot out of her cell and through a solid brick wall that shattered and hit the men on the other side.

"The hell!" One shouted as he got up from the rubble glancing over at the charging woman and without thinking started to run. "Where is the execution!?" She asked aggressively smashing a man into the wall creating a dent in the bricks.

"They are at t-the park in t-town" He replied clearly in pain from Erzas violent questioning but tried to hide it. "Where are the element four!?" Erza once again questioned the poor man who was about to piss himself. "F-Fire and Water ar-are after...T-The R-Reaper" He said the last words as if it was the scariest thing in the world.

"The others are at the execution and both your friends are there the raven boy is being hung as we speak" He said trying to get Erza to let go and leave as soon as possible so he could get his wounds healed .

Erza glared one last time and left in her Flight Armor straight towards the park she was told to go to while question piled themselves into her head.

-Park-

"Gray!" Lucy shouted as a noose was tied around his neck and he was forced onto a stool. "Kill the bastard!" The dark guild shouted whilst civilians passed by looking over at the man worry on their faces but no one would say anything, they were too scared of the consequences.

"Say goodbye pretty boy" The executioner whispered in Gray's ear as he slowly took the chair from underneath him chocking him. "Get the girl!" The executioner roared as he glanced at the girl in a cage. "Your little boyfriend's dead don't you want to join him?" He said sarcastically and laughing as if death was just a joke.

He then turned back to Gray ready to take his corpse down but all that was there was a burned piece of rope hanging from a wooden pole. "Who did this?!" The man bellowed as a dark flame hit him in the back making him cough up blood before falling over dead.

-Town-

"Juvia is not sure if we can complete the mission master assigned us with." Juvia said worried about the inedible fight with Natsu. "Don't worry if anything gets out of hand we can just run." The fire wizard said smirking at the water mage. "I guess you're right."

"Even though, I still think that he would catch us." Juvia stated. "He hopefully won't chase us then." He said still smiling while he thought of ways to try and manipulate Natsu's fire. Juvia turned to see if she could spot The Reaper and much to her dismay she did.

Juvia's looked in fear at the figure she saw and out of the blue pulled the fire mage into an alley with her pointing at the hooded guy. "That's Natsu!" Juvia said surprising Totamaru who was then pushed around to see the man.

There sat Natsu his hood up and staring at the ground his hand surrounded by a pitch black flame. "What do we do?" Juvia asked turning around to ask Totamaru but when she looked around he was gone and when she turned back to face Natsu there Totamaru was running straight towards the fire dragon slayer "Huh!"

Before she could do anything he had already begun the fight with Natsu by hitting the fellow fire mage with the blunt end of his katana. Smiling as Natsu was thrown into a wall he said "If you want to give up now I wouldn't blam..." but before he could finish Natsu had a blade to his throat still looking down.

-Park-

Blood covered the stage and was dripping of the side of some of the wooden planks. People watched in complete shock as the man was killed some even evacuating out of fear. "Get out of our way maggots!" The dark guild members shouted pushing the civilians over to try to get to the executioner and find the killer.

When they had finally reached the stage all the civilians were long gone. "Hey look over there, I think I found something" said one of the mages pointing to a small piece of black material that got caught on a fence.

"This looks like the material The Reaper wears!" one of them said looking closely at the fabric and glancing from side to side to try and spot him but had no such luck. As he turned to go back to the rest of the group he felt a sharp pain in his thigh.

Everyone was shocked as they watched Natsu stab his guild mate who dropped holding his waist in agony. "Why?!" Someone stepped forward angry at what the man had just done to his friend but soon realised what he had just done and stepped back in line fear taking hold of him once again.

"I have no obligation to stay at this guild and I have no intention of doing so." He said sheathing his blade and clicked his fingers making fire appear on his raised hand. "Run now if you do not want to die." Natsu said whilst he looked slightly down so his hair would cover his eyes.

The wizards looked at each other to see if anyone would run but none did. "We will win this fight Reaper, you can't take us all on your own!" One shouted trying to mask his fear. "I see" Natsu said coldly as he looked back up a smile on his face "Then I guess death is the only way."

The dark guild charged Natsu who jumped into the air using his flames to propel him and then faced down still smiling as his opponents looked up at his silhouette. "Blood will be spilled tonight" His smile widening "and it won't be mine."

With that Natsu let out a current of black fire that exploded in a ball of flames killing half the people in the blast range and leaving the rest seriously injured. "Death is all that awaits the weak." Natsu said finishing the injured with a punch to the ground that sent a surge of fire into the rock that then shot out in beams of flame.

"It seems that killing you was the only way to get that into your thick skulls."


	4. Chapter 4

-Dark Guild-

Gildarts continued to walk up flights of stairs searching for the master of Phantom Lord Jose. He had wiped out the remainder of the low-class mages that didn't run after his display of power. "It seems as you have defeated the garrison I placed here." Gildarts turned to see a tall man with purple hair standing in front of him "I commend you for that."

"Yet unfortunately I can no longer let you go as it would be too dangerous to let you live." Jose's body was suddenly covered by a thick sheet of purple mist. "**Shade Entangle" **Before Gildarts could do anything his body was in the grasp of Jose's spell and he almost immediately felt the air leave his lungs.

"I guess I overestimated you." The dark mist that was covering Gildarts chest tightened forcing him to cough as more air was squeezed from him. "Well then let me prove you right." Gildarts smirked as the mist disappeared from the mass of light shining from the man.

"Crash Magic" Jose stated staring into the beam of light "This might be fun after all"

"I hope I entertain you, sir" Gildarts said turning his smirk into a smile.

-Park-

Erza was flying at full speed when she heard an explosion at saw dozens of pillars of dark fire shoot into the air that gave of intense heat. "The Reaper!" said remembering the black flames from their fight earlier that day.

She powered forward and what she saw when she reached the execution horrified her corpses littered the ground and The Reaper was standing in the middle hood up and engulfed in his flames with extinguished when he spotted Erza who drew her sword and dropped to the ground so she could face the man.

"Put the sword down." Natsu said calmly "I do not wish to fight you, I am no longer part of Phantom Lord so there is no need to." Erza was growing angry "You think I will just leave after what you did to my friends!" She shouted as she changed into her fire empress armour.

"I haven't harmed your comrades they are over there." Natsu pointed to a spot where Gray and Lucy were lying on a bench unconscious. "An old man convinced me into helping you for the time being so get them and leave before I have a change of heart."

Erza not wanting to fight the stronger man in front of her went over to her friend and put each one over her shoulder then shot back into the sky this time in her flame empress heading to where Gildarts was fighting Jose.

-Dark Guild-

Blood ran down Jose's from his broken nose "It seems you have defeated me but I still have one trick up my sleeve. Now!" Yellow lasers shot from every wall revealing on the other side a secret room that had multiple people standing there with guns in hand.

Gildarts looked down to see at least twenty holes in his body that a red liquid was flowing from. He then looked back around to see Erza flying towards the building Gray and Lucy on her shoulders. With his final breath let out a blast of magical energy that disintegrated Phantom Lord and the members inside.

Erza watched as the familiar beam shot into the sky and instantly realised what Gildarts had done. Tears started to form in her eyes and nearly dropped her friends that were clinging onto life.

"Idiot" Natsu said as he saw the beam from the park bench he was sitting on "I don't understand that man; he chose death to save his guild mates." Natsu looked up into the sky a small smile on his lips "I wonder what it's like."

-Dark Guild- (Remains of it anyway)

Erza sat on the floor crying as she looked down at Gildarts lifeless corpse that lay in the crater in front of her. "Crying is not gonna fix anything" Erza turned round tears still falling to see Natsu his hood down revealing his spiky pink hair and somewhat good looking face.

"Who are you?" she said not recognising the man without his hood up which he found amusing "I am Salamander I have defeated The Reaper so you shouldn't see him anymore." Erzas eyes widened as she looked at the man "Why are you here?" She asked slightly mad at the man that stood before her.

"I came to see the Idiot." He said pointing at Gildarts corpse. "And stop crying do you really think he did that just to see you cry your eyes out." Realising what he was saying she stopped crying and wiped her eyes clean of tears.

"Why did he do it?" Erza whispered "It all my fault." "You are really annoying you know that." Natsu said surprising her that he could make out what she was saying. "The guy was already dead there was nothing you could have done, he realised this so he saved you with the remainder of his magic power."

"Why are you comforting me?" Erza asked confused as to why the man was helping her even though this is the first time meeting him. "I want to know how it feels to be able to do what that man did without regret I was hoping you might be able to help me with that." Natsu stopped "I wish to join Fairy Tail."

"Erza?" Gray said as he sat up only half conscious "Who's that?" Gray asked looking at the corpse in front of the woman. His vision was still blurry and memories vague. Erza couldn't hold back the tears as she remembered what happened to Gildarts and as Grays vision started to get better he noticed the familiar orange hair and brown cloak. "Gildarts!"

Gray stumbled his way towards the body and started to cry as he saw the wounds covering the man's body. "Wh-What happened?" Gray asked looking at his hands that were now stained with Gildarts blood. He fought back tears when he saw Gildarts lifeless eyes and Erza with her hands on her face fighting her own tears.

"A grave isn't going to build itself." Natsu said as he picked up a couple boulders with ease and place them next to Gildarts corpse which caught the attention of Gray and Erza. "What...What are...you... you doing?" Erza asked in between gasps "What do you think I'm doing" Natsu said as he started to paw at the dirt starting to make a hole in the soil. Noticing what he was doing Erza equipped a spade and attempted to help him dig the ditch.

Gray however was still confused what the boy was doing and wanted to desperately ask him who he was and why he was here but he fought the urge and seeing as Erza had trusted him as well got of his knees and helped hollow out the dirt.

When they had finished Natsu carefully placed Gildarts body in the hole and started to cover him in the earth they had just excavated. Then Erza and Gray both picked up a boulder each and placed them next to each other in front of the grave and started to carve 'Gildarts' into the stone.

Erza then walked up the slope that was created by the blast and picked some roses from a nearby bush so she could place them on the dirt covering Gildarts carcass. "Thank you." Was all the words she could muster before her eyes once again began to water, when she placed the flowers down.

Gray seeing the woman begin to cry once again walked over and put a hand over her shoulder and went to the floor with her. "Don't worry I am sure it will be alright. Gildarts did this for us so we should accept it and not let him die for nothing."

Erza looked Gray in the eyes with a smile on her face as he wiped the tears from her cheek. This for reasons unknown to Natsu caused him to feel a pain in his chest that he tried to ignore wanting to get back to the reason why he was helping them.

"Who was he?" Natsu asked innocently trying to keep up the 'Salamander' act he was pulling. Gray slightly angry at his question answered somewhat reluctantly "He was a member of our guild. His name was Gildarts Clive; he might have been the strongest wizard in the guild if not for master. He was like a father to us."

"Gildarts Clive?" Natsu said speaking to himself but was answered anyway with a yes from Gray. _He was holding back when he was facing me_ Natsu thought _testing, maybe? Well either way not even someone of his standard could take on a high class guild alone. _

"Gray was it?" Natsu began "I your guild accepting members?" Gray looked from Erza to Natsu confused at his question but in the end nodded and then went back to Erza.

_Ever since Igneel left me I have had no family. No friends. No nothing. I stopped caring about others and killed without mercy for my own benefit. But he was different, he don't kill for himself he killed for others._

_He died for others._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update I have been having personal issues. I will try to get the next chapter up soon but I can't make any promises.

-Fairy Tail-

Natsu looked around the room. People were happily talking and overall having a good time. He hated it. Everyone was too carefree. They just sat there and talked whilst at any moment they could be attacked. Why weren't there look outs of guards?

"Salamander?" Erza turned around and saw Natsu looking around the guild. The disgust in his eyes unfortunately was not gone unseen either. "What's wrong?" Erza got his attention by tapping him on the shoulder with her gauntlet. "Nothing" He turned and walked over to the bar that was located on the other side of the area.

"Are you the new member?" Natsu looked around and then spotted a white haired girl looking over at him with a cloth in her hand. "Yes." He answered and went back to his previous position. She smiled at him then continued "Hello my name is Mirajane" She held out her hand waiting for Natsu to take it. "I am Salamander" He got up and left

Why is everyone so annoying? Can they not just leave me alone? Natsu thought as he walked out of the guild and into a cafe. After he went to sit at a table but as he was about to sit down a group of people sat down and then started at him. Not wanting to start a fight yet he walked away to another table but once again more people did the same thing.

This lasted for around 10 minutes until Natsu snapped. He walked over to one of the men that was sitting down and whispered in his ear "Move." The man then got up and quickly walked away before Natsu could harm him in any way. When Natsu sat down the remainder of the tables occupants glared at him.

"I would find it very helpful if you would all stop whatever this is." Natsu said with a threatening voice. "Whatever do you mean sir?" The biggest of the men sitting down said in an innocent voice which just made Natsus anger grow stronger. "Move or I swear that none of you will leave her alive."

The men looked at his amused by the pink haired mans comment "Make me." The same man replied but in a more masculine tone. Natsu got up and began to walk away. "I thought you were gonna kill us?" A different man said mockingly. That was one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

Natsu once again headed to their table and grabbed a man by the throat, limiting his movement. Then Natsu lobbed him into someone else that caused an all out fight. Natsu assessed the situation and came to conclusion that staying was not a good idea if he wanted any chance of joining the guild situated in the town.

Next Natsu decided that he should find a house to stay in if he was to join the Fairy Tail guild and maybe even change his appearance so old clients or enemies would not recognise him. When Natsu was looking through a magic book that updates like the internet someone caught his eye.

The man had spiky yellow hair and a lightning scar on one eye, he was large and seemed to be in his late 20s but what really caught his interest was the aura surrounding the person. He could sense this man had high level magic power which made him curious.

Natsu put the book he was holding down took one of the lost n found black jackets and headed after the fascinating man. It did not take long for Natsu to find what the man was doing, after about 10 minutes of following him Natsu saw him turn a corner and head towards the local cathedral.

Inside were three people waiting for him, each one had a strong aura but not nearly as strong as the yellow head. What are they doing? Natsu looked around to try to find an advantage point where he could search the area. He spotted a small perch on one of the pillars holding up the roof and silently scaled the marble beam.

As he reached the top the yellow haired man had left and only the three weaker mages were left. Seeing this as an opportunity he jumped from the platform and landed on one of the people. Now that he was closer he could make out what each person looked like.

The one he had landed on was a man with long green hair that brushed to the side and two lightning bolt shaped strips of hair that come out of the top of his head. He wore a dark red coat that reached to his knees and on his side a rapier like weapon.

The second person was also a man but this guy was completely different. He was dressed in purple armour that covered his body. On his shoulders were big shoulder pads with a skull design printed on them. However, because of the armour Natsu could not see the man's face.

The last was women in a tight green dress and high heels. Her brown hair was long and wavy; she also had a pair of white glasses. Natsu could feel a weird energy coming from her eyes but decided to ignore it. He didn't realise how much of a mistake he made from doing so.

The man he had used to break his fall was unconscious whilst the others were in shock. He decided to use this to his advantage and picked up the man below him then used his fire to shoot him at the other man. Before he could react Freed had already slammed into his stomach causing them both to leave the ground and hit one of the walls.

Unluckily though when Natsu turned around to elbow her, the woman was already ready for him and dodged his arm and took his feet from under him. As Natsu hit the floor he once again felt the same energy come from the woman's eyes.

Natsu quickly realised what it was and was certain that if he did not finish this soon he would lose. Natsu lit his body on fir but it was already too late to try to attack. The woman had taken her glasses of and was now staring into Natsus black eyes.

Natsu begun to feel his leg harden and as he looked down saw his leg completely encased in a smooth stone. "Shit" Natsu mumbled, while he attempted to break free of the rock. "Here are your options, tell me who you are and why you are here..." Evergreen looked up and began to think of an alternative "or you can stay a statue until the day I die."

"Fuck you" Natsu replied in a defiant voice and quickly grabbed a cloth that was on the floor. Evergreen sighed "I guess that means you want to be a sculpture." Her eyes then began to go from a yellow glow to a golden one and Natsus petrifaction speed up.

Just before his arm was completely turned he chucked the piece of cloth that he had taken over Evergreens eyes and then using his magic, boosted himself outside. When he as outside he once again used his flames to move and made his way into an alley.

"What were they doing?" Natsu then stopped and attempted to sit down but he had no control over his body anymore because of the stone that now replaced his body. "Damn bitch!" Natsu snarled as he thought of the woman that did this. He then felt his arms begin to harden the same as his legs "I am not gonna last long I need to get back to the guild before it completely change." As he said that his senses began to blur and he felt a sharp pain in his head.

-Town -

Erza had spent three hours in total searching for Natsu now. He had suddenly barged out of the Guild and she was getting worried that he had left. "Why do I feel worried?" Erza said as she continued to look around. Erza had searched non-stop and was not about to give up easily.

After searching the remaining buildings and asking if anyone had seen him, she had finally got a lead. One of the workers at the cafe in town had apparently seen a man that fit his description start a fight with a group of men. She said that the man had lobbed one of them through a wall with one hand and then left.

The next lead was not to long after when a man walked up to her when she was asking a couple if they had seen the Salamander. "Hey! I think I saw someone like that." The man said as he walked over to the woman, he continued "I saw a figure in the sky just a few minutes ago. He was heading to the Fairy Tail guild but suddenly stopped and dropped into an alley."

Erza thanked the man and quickly left to find the Salamander and see if he was ok. Erza had investigated alley after alley searching for the man but could not find anything, when suddenly she saw a surge of fire come from the cathedral in town.

-Alley-

Natsus breathing was getting heavier with every passing moment. The only part of his body that was not just a lump of rock was his head. However, he realised if he did not do something in the next minute he would most likely not even have that anymore.

Yet no matter how hard he tried his body would not move. He would most likely be found and brought to some unknown location for the rest of his life or worse damaged or destroyed. All hope of moving was quickly lost as his cheek bones became stiff and he was forced to breathe through his nose.

_Move! _Natsu shouted in his head whilst attempting to push his body forward but instead just pushed himself to the ground. _This is not the end! _Unexpectedly Natsu then felt a gush of power and was able to slightly move his frozen limbs. His body was engulfed in a bright red flame which shocked him but he had no time to think about it.

Slowly he got to his feet and with great effort walked forward. As he did so pain ran through his still human flesh. Every step he took the pain would grow. People started at the man as he gradually made his way out of the alley. However, this did not last long for they quickly noticed the furry in his eyes and quickly left. "Salamander!" Natsu turned to see a red haired woman running through the crowd and realising who she was hurriedly stopped his flames. Erza broke through the crowd and looked around trying to find the dragon slayer.

Natsus attention was swiftly taken away from the woman though when his body was beginning to move on its own. His arms were moving to his sides and his hands were held completely straight. His legs we the same both his feet and legs completely straight and symmetrical.

Erza saw what was happening to the man and ran over to him and noticed that his head was still not entirely stone his eyes and everything above was still skin and bone. She quickly picked him up and put him under her armpit and began to run back to the guild so he could get treated.

Natsu could feel a headache beginning to develop as he was moved around under her arm. He began to close his eyes but before he could fully close them he felt a hand touch his forehead.

Erza had her hand on his bare skin and was looking down at him with a concerned look on her face. For reasons unknown to Natsu this gave him the strength to keep his eyelids from heading into an eternal slumber.

Nevertheless, if Erza did not get to her destination quickly there would be no stopping it. Natsu would fall into an endless void that would be impossible to escape. He would be frozen in time. He would be dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had a comment saying about how Natsu will cover up his black flames. To answer this simply, he is not using his dragon slayer magic but normal fire magic and that is also the reason he was able to beat Gildarts but not Evergreen. **

**Sorry for the confusion I forgot to add that in an earlier chapter. **

Natsu no longer had any control over his body. He was no longer human nor was he stone. He could see, hear, smell and even fell but no matter how hard he tried his body would not budge. Through his clouded eyes he could make out Erza crying and being comforted by her guild mates.

For the first time in years he felt an emotion other than hatred and anger. He felt guilt, watching the girl cry because of him made him feel guilty. He had never felt this emotion before and he already hated it. He felt sick just looking at the woman but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away. He was locked in place and forced to gaze at Erza, never allowed to turn away.

"Where was he last seen!?" Natsu could hear Makarov shouting at the members that weren't consoling Erza. "I am gonna kill that idiot!" Natsu assumed he was talking about the blonde man he had followed to the cathedral.

"Gray, you and Elfman will search the outskirts, everyone else look inside the borders of Magnolia." Makarov ordered and then turned around mumbling to himself.

Natsu then heard a loud crash and his body was thrown off of the table which they had placed him on. _Finally_, Natsu thought, thankful that he was no longer facing the red haired woman. "What was that!?" Smoke started to fill the room and the explosions grew closer.

Natsu was the first to realise who was causing the blasts. Natsu never forgot a smell and especially not that of his enemies. The smoke slowly faded and revealed Evergreen standing in a small crater that she had made.

"Evergreen!" Makarov reached for the woman but she dodged and held up her hand. She then proceeded to create a small magic circle on the ground where she had landed. Unfortunately the only person that had noticed was nothing but a lump of rock at the moment.

Erza saw the woman, wiped her face clean of her tears and then re-quipped into her Black Wing armour. "Evergreen you dare betray your comrades!" Erza shouted as she lunged, aiming her sword for the other woman's gut. The guild looked in disbelief as the magic circle she had placed began to glow and after a small flash, they all gasped. There stood an unmoving Erza completely encased in a thick sheet of stone.

_Her magical power has stopped flowing _Natsu noted _I wonder if mine has?_ Natsu then tried to push magic from his body and luckily only Makarov noticed the sudden power coming from the stone man. He then turned the raw magic into flames, shocking Fairy Tail.

The golden flames danced in the sky, drawing everyone's attention. However, Makarov was still concentrated on Evergreen. Seeing it as the perfect opportunity he morphed into his giant form and grabbed Evergreen before she realised what was going on.

Makarov got his children to tie the woman up so she could not get away and then walked over to Natsus petrified body. "Release them." Master ordered and after some 'encouraging' from her guild mates she let up and released Erza and Natsu from the stone.

_I need to get out of here. Sooner the better_ Natsu thought, _I should have never tried to deceive a Wizard Saint_. Makarov then left with the simple words of "I need to talk to him. Everyone stay put."

The inside of his office was as Natsu imagined it, disorderly and unmanaged. Paperwork was scattered on the smaller mans desk which were all complaints from the Magic Council. "Who are you?" Makarov spoke bluntly and hostile. "I am Salamander, the fire mage." Natsu answered staring into the elder mans eyes searching for any clues as to how he would avoid conflict. He found none.

"No normal fire mage could pull something like that of. Even some wizard saints would have difficulties attempting what you just did. Who are you really?" Makarov kept his voice down when he spoke, trying to stop anyone from hearing them.

Seeing no reason to prolong the conversation Natsu decided to speak the truth (keeping the fact that he was the wanted criminal The Reaper a secret.) "My real name is Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel the fire dragon. I am the fire dragon slayer. He trained me in other magic as I have just shown, so I would appreciate it if you would keep what I have just told you a secret. I wish nothing more than to live a normal life within your guild and do not intend to harm you or your guild."

Makarov could tell that the other man was keeping something from him but after some thought decided that he would oblige. "Very well, we all have our secrets and we all have the right to keep them that way. I shall keep this between us."

-Cathedral-

"Evergreen has yet to come back from her mission Laxus." Freed told his master. "We do not have time to see if she is in danger." Laxus replied "We shall continue as planned, Freed have you got our little game running yet?"Laxus smiled.

"Yes Laxus, I finished the script a few hours ago." Laxus got up from his throne like chair and slowly walked out of the building. "Then let the games begin!" Laxus' smile widened.

-Fairy Tail-

Natsu walked out of the office and went over to a stool that wasn't being occupied by anyone. "You still haven't got your guild mark yet." Natsu looked up and saw Mirajane getting out a small stamp with the Fairy Tail symbol on the base.

She then ducked down below the bar and said "What colour?" She pocked her head up and saw Natsu pointing at his cloak. "Wait a moment please; we don't have that colour here." Mirajane then got up and walked into a small room next to the beer cabinet.

"What was that?" Natsu turned around to see a group of mages chatting amongst themselves and decided to listen in so he could collect any fresh information on his new guild mates. "Some people are saying that the new guy did it." One of them stated as he took a sip from his glass.

"If he could do something like that he wouldn't have been captured in Evergreens stone." Another said "Well the only other fire mage in our guild is Macao and I highly doubt it was him." The previous speaker defended. "It doesn't matter if he was turned to stone, even Erza could not escape from it." The last of the group agreed.

_Rumours are already out; I think I need to be more careful when it comes to my magic _Natsu considered the idea for a while until he was interrupted by Mirajane. "Sorry for the wait. Now where do you want me to but your mark?" Natsu stared at her for a while then began to take of his pants. "W-what are you d-doing!?" Mirajane slapped him which drew the other people in the room's attention.

"Mira, you're already getting the new kid to undress for you?" Cana laughed as she downed a barrel of alcohol. Natsu took a puzzled glance around the guild and noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Why are you guys staring so much?" Natsu asked as he began to take his cloak and shirt of as well.

However before he could get both off, he was knocked unconscious by a livid red haired monster. "Mira, come with me." Erza grabbed Natsu by his hair and dragged him through the door that Mira had entered to collect the ink.

"Why was he undressing!?" Erza growled. "I-I just asked him where he wanted me to put his mark and then he began to strip. I did nothing to encourage him, I promise." Mira answered as quickly as she could in fear of Erza striking her.

Erza looked down at the half naked man lying by her feet. "Mira, do you have any idea as to why he undressed?" Erza asked in an annoyed tone. "Put his mark on his leg and dress him." Mira got down on her knees and set to work.

Erza then put Natsu on her shoulder and walked back through the door and put Natsu down on a seat next to Gray and Lucy. "He will stay there until he regains consciousness." Erza said and sat down on the remaining chair.

"W-what was he d-doing?" Lucy asked, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Mira asked him to." Erza said which only made Lucy's face redden. "S-she a-asked hi-him to str-strip?" Lucy replied whilst trying to hide her crimson face.

"She wanted to know where he wanted his mark. Why are you getting so embarrassed?" Erza asked as she placed her hand on her friends shoulder. Lucy sat there unmoving until finally she got off her stool and shouted "Why didn't you say that in the first place!"

Gray and Erza looked at Lucy, surprised at their friend's actions. "S-sorry." Almost as soon as she had gotten of the she realised what she had done and placed herself back down at speed. "It is alright you have every right to be mad. I did not explain in a sufficient way." Erza then got of her stool and leaned down next to Lucy. "Please hit me."

"Fine by me." Natsu had woken up and was furious at the red head that had punched him. He wanted revenge. Erza turned to look to see who it was, but unfortunately for her she turned at the wrong time. Natsus fist connected with her face and sent her from one side of the room to the other in a matter of seconds.

"You're dead." Gray said as he stood up and walked away and just as he and Lucy got out of harm's way Erza charged at Natsu. Natsu easily dodged her attack and proceeded to kick her in the stomach which once again sent her into a wall. "You bastard!" Titania roared as she re-quipped into her '**Fire Empress Armour**.'

"Stop this at once!" Makarov roared from the second floor. "If you too wish to fight, take it outside!" Erza looked over at Natsu to gain his permission to accept and when she turned she already saw Natsu setting his gear in place. "In 1 hour I will be waiting in the training area." He then picked up his cloak and walked out.

"D-did you see that. He was beating Erza." Lucy said. "It was obviously just luck." Gray replied faking a smile.

1 Hour Later...

Erza walked through the crowd that had come to watch the fight. "This guy is so screwed." Someone in the crowd commented earning a glare from both Erza and Natsu. "The fight will be between Erza Scarlet and Salamander." Everyone moved to see Makarov sitting on a tree branch.

"Are you both ready?" He asked, getting a nod from both mages. "Then begin!" Makarov shouted.

Erza was the first to attack; she leapt forward and re-quipped into her Fire Empress Armour like before. Natsu, however showed no signs of him moving. "The guy's already given up." Another person from the crowd commented.

Erza then set her blade alight and dug the blade into Natsus flesh. Everyone stood still as Erza sheathed her sword and blood gushed from Natsus wound. "That all you got?" Natsu said as the injury she had just made began to seal closed.

"H-how?" Erza looked at the smoke coming from the scar. "Y-you used heat to sea-". However, before she could finish Natsu had already punched her in the gut. He then grabbed her by the back and continuously kneed her in the same place, causing more pain each time his knee connected with her flesh. "Stop!" Gray shouted but was halted by Makarov.

"It pains me to say this but it will only hurt Erzas pride if you were to intervene." Gray reluctantly nodded and took a step back.

Everyone watched as Erza, Fairy Tails strongest woman, was battered by Natsu. "H-he is sm-smiling" Lucy said noticing a wide grin on Natsus face. "T-that bastard!" Gray could no longer hold himself back. He shot forward and attempted to kick Natsu away from Erza. However, Natsu effortlessly dodged his kick and used Erzas limp body as a shield to prevent Gray from attacking again.

"You coward, fight me like a man!" Gray snarled. "I have no responsibility to fight you. We both accepted the fight, knowing full well we might be hurt in process. If it was me in her position you would do nothing to help me, so why should I oblige." Natsu replied as he chucked Erza into Gray, sending them both back into the crowd.

Natsu then walked through the terrified mass and entered the guild hall. "I'm gonna beat that assholes ass!" Gray snarled, while looking at Erzas bruised body, which only elevated his anger.

"Sadly Gray, I am not going to allow you to." Makarov stood behind Gray with a solemn look on his old face. "But Gramps he wounded Erza. We have to get back at him!" Gray retorted. "Gray, both of the participants knew what they were getting into. Erza simply underestimated her opponent and was blinded by rage."

Suddenly, one by one small balls of lighting began to form in the sky surrounding Magnolia and a hologram of Laxus appeared in the centre of them.


End file.
